


You Fake I Pretend

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Derek does too but hides it, Derek is a Softie, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealous Derek, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles asks Derek to be his fake boyfriend inorder to get rid of Chris who's being asking him out since the start of the term. Will they ever realise there was nothing fake between them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! My new adventure on Sterek. I hope you guys like this story. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

It was a start of a new term and Stiles was placing his extra books in his locker. The hall was filled with boys and girls chatting and giggling on their way to class. He knew most of them while some were new faces. He was waiting for his friend Scott when a boy approached him "Hi" 

"Hi Chris" Stiles replied closing his locker

"What are you doing?" Chris asked smiling and Stiles sighed at his senior "If you're going to ask me out again then the answer is no"

"Why not? 

"For starters I'm busy with my studies and secondly I'm not interested in you"

Chris frowned "You're not seeing anyone are you?" Stiles blinked not knowing what to say. Did he have a boyfriend? No! Did he want a boyfriend? Yes! Did he want Chris as his boyfriend? Hell No! Something told about Chris that he didn't take 'no' for an answer so he blurted out what came into his mind "Actually I'm seeing someone" 

"Really? Is he here then?" Chris asked looking around and Stiles gulped down the heavy lump "Umm....yeah be was suppose to meet me here. God he's always late" he laughed nervously

"Are you lying Stiles?" Chris narrowed his eyes and Stiles vaguely pointed at his right "There he is!" 

"Where?" 

That's when Stiles's eyes fell on the boy, Derek who was also a senior. Yes he seemed perfect. Everyone knew he was gay and single (also his secret crush but that's not important right now) so Chris wouldn't doubt his lie "Derek! Yeah Derek Hale is my boyfriend" 

"Oh" Chris eyed Derek from far who walked towards the library section "He's in my class" 

Stiles cursed his luck "Really? That's...that's awesome. Look I gotta go. Derek is waiting for me" he waved a quick bye and ran towards the library. On his way Stiles bumped into his friend Scott "Hey...what's the hurry?" 

"Long story short...if anyone asks you Derek Hale is my boyfriend!" Stiles spoke in hurry leaving Scott shocked and confused in the hall "What did I miss?" he asked to himself

Stiles stumbled in the library and was immediately hushed by the librarian. He nodded adjusting his bag and searched for Derek. The boy located him at the corner of the last row and quickened his steps "Hi!" Stiles whispered "Can I sit down?" he didn't wait for Derek's reply and sat opposite to him 

Derek stared at Stiles with raised eyebrows. Now the thing about Derek was that he wasn't exactly social type of guy. He never talked much to anyone except for his two close friends, spends most of his time with books...so much that Stiles thought one day he might drown in them, never interested in sports and most of all had a grumpy look on him at all time. Derek waited for Stiles to explain his uncalled friendly nature so the boy began to speak "Derek right?" 

Derek narrowed his brows

"Yeah. ..so I was thinking how come we never met before huh? I mean we study in same school for two years and haven't got a chance to say hello" Stiles's fingers tapped on the table nervously "Now that's rude... really rude....off the charts" 

The librarian hushed Stiles 

"Your point?" Derek whispered getting bored "Friends?" Stiles extended his hand, smile plastered on his face. Derek stared at him for few seconds "Why?" 

"Beeecause" Stiles drawled the word "It's your last year and...and you seem like a nice guy...and next year you won't be here and..and..." 

"Stilinski and Hale" The librarian warned

Derek whispered "Would you shut up if I shake hands with you" 

"Maybe?" Stiles smiled sheepishly

Derek rolled his eyes but accepted Stiles's hand "Now go. I've test in next class" 

Stiles got up from the chair "Ofcourse but remember we are friends now" he raised his fingers to punctuate the word 'friends' "Friends okay....you and me... best buddies ...friends forever" 

The librarian glared at Stiles "Should I send you to dean's office?" Stiles shook his head and waved a quick bye to Derek mouthing friends over and over again

ONE HOUR LATER

"Hi Derek!" Stiles sat down next to Derek at the canteen table. Derek huffed a breath "What do you want?" Stiles looked around to see if Chris was spying on them...and yup! The guy was actually sitting at the corner table to his left. He pulled his chair close to Derek's, so much that their arms were touching each other "Hey! What are you doing?" asked Derek

"Nothing. Just causally sitting with my best friend" 

"There's a new word in the dictionary, have you checked it out? It called personal space" Derek scooted away from Stiles

Stiles looked back and found Chris was staring at them so he quickly placed his hand over Derek's "I need your help" his voice desperate

Derek looked down at their hands "Help?" 

"Yes please...I made a big blunder and you're the only one who can help" 

"Why should I help you" 

"Because we're....friends?" 

"For like an hour" 

"So?" Stiles started blabbering again "Don't count time....it's the quality that matters...friends trust each other and they forgive each other no matter how big the mistake is...they also help each other all the time...and even in big things...they stay like a huge pillar and..." 

"Where's the body?" 

Stiles's eyes widened "I didn't KILL anyone!" 

Derek shrugged "Just checking. So you were saying?"

Stiles sighed "I'm ripping the bandage off okay.. and it's gonna hurt like hell but remember we're 'friends' " he again punctuate the word and Derek rolled his eyes. He waved his hand silently asking him to continue so Stiles finally let the cat out of the bag "You see the guy at the corner table...left side" 

Derek tilted his head and nodded "Chris?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah Chris. Today morning he asked me out. He's been doing that for last month and I don't want to go so...umm...I lied that I already have a boyfriend" 

"And?"

"It's you" Stiles confessed and Derek's eyes widened "WHAT!?" 

"I'm so sorry! I know it was wrong...I mean it would be great if it was true..I'm not saying that I want it to be true...that would be insane to think...don't get me wrong you are extremely handsome though ... but ." 

"Stiles!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!" 

"Yeah...would you help me please" 

"Why me?"

"Coz I panicked and he kept asking me where was my boyfriend and then I saw you...rest is history" Stiles admitted with a sigh 

"You know it's not going to work" 

"Just for few days until he backs away. I'm sure if he sees us together, he will get bored of me and leave me alone. Please Derek" 

Derek went silent 

"Remember we are friends" Stiles reminded 

"Fine! Only for few days and you'll do as I say" Derek pointed a warning finger and Stiles nodded vigorously "Thank you" 

Derek got up from the chair and saw Chris was still staring at them. He bend down and softly kissed Stiles on forehead "Bye babe" he said loud enough for Chris to hear and walked out of the canteen

The whole canteen came to an stop. Whispers and gasps echoed around the place on witnessing the kiss. Stiles sat frozen to his chair thinking about the slight brush of Derek's lips on his head. A grin formed on his face and he yelled out loud "That's my boyfriend!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

NEXT DAY

Derek changed the gear of his car and pressed on the gas pedal. He was getting late for school and the early morning traffic wasn't making things easier for him. The signal turned red just when he was three blocks away from school and Derek cursed his luck. Suddenly his shotgun door flew open and a figure plopped down next to him shaking the whole car in process 

Okay not a figure but...Stiles

Stiles buckled himself and placed his bag under his seat "Dude you should lock the doors. What if I was an stranger with a gun?" 

Derek gaped at unwanted guest "What the hell are you doing Stiles?" 

"Ah...Getting a ride with my boyfriend?" Stiles blinked innocently and Derek rolled his eyes "Do I've to remind you that the rule applys only infront of Chris"

"I don't know maybe you should've thought about it before you kissed me infront of...let's see...infront of whole cafeteria" 

Derek had a deep scowl on his face and Stiles hummed "Not the brightest crayon on the box now are we?"

"Derek glared gritting his teeth "Chris was watching us!" 

"Yeah and now so will be the whole school. We've to go together to look like a real couple and if I'm guessing right, Chris will be monitoring our relationship with his eagle eyes" 

"Look Stiles..." Derek was interrupted by loud horn from behind. He saw the signal had turned green "This is not over"

"It hasn't even begun yet!" Stiles yelled out and Derek slammed on the gas pedal

 

 

When they reached school Stiles comically stumbled behind Derek as he tried to keep up with him "Derek.. Derek wait...Dek...Oh my God are there hot charcoals under your shoes? Derek wait for me!" 

Derek stopped to turn around and Stiles collided with him, their faces merely inches away from each other "Sorry" the boy steadied himself "Personal space..I remember" 

"I've a project to submit and I'm already late. Go away" Derek hissed and started walking. Stiles saw everyone was staring at them since they had become latest gossip in the school. He waved awkwardly in the air at Derek's back "Bye Dek. I'll see you soon...miss you already" 

"Are you alright?"

Stiles turned around to see Chris was standing right next to him "Jesus! You scared me Chris" 

"Derek's mad at you?"

"What?"

"I saw his face. He was mad at you" 

"Who are you? Manual relationship guide? It's none of your business" Stiles saw Chris was in no mood backing away so he had thought of an excuse "Look we had a fight okay. But it's alright. We're meeting in free period and I'll talk to him" 

"Okay. Tell me if you need anything" said Chris and walked away to his class

Stiles glared at his senior "Oh I'm tell you something. I'm telling you to freaking leave me alone"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Derek?" Scott turned when the teacher was writing on the board who sighed dramatically "It was a secret Scott"

"I thought we shared all the secrets" 

"Welll....I was gonna say...very very very soon but.. something came up and I didn't" Stiles smiled only to get a glare from his friend "This is not over" 

Stiles banged his head down on the table "Why does everybody keep telling me this" he really wanted to tell Scott the truth about his fake dating with Derek. But he knew his friend couldn't keep a secret in his stomach even for ten minutes. Telling Scott meant Allison, his girlfriend will know...Allison will pass this info to her best friend Lydia...Lydia will share it with her boyfriend Jackson, plus the girl is a gossip queen so she will add all the spices needed with extra topping and whisper to her cheer leader team friends who obviously will tell their boyfriends and then...one fine moment Chris will know! No! Stiles couldn't risk being caught. When it will be all over, he will tell the truth to Scott. 

 

 

It was free period so Derek walking towards the gym when he was pulled by Allison and Lydia who dragged him to cafeteria ignoring his protests and anger. Derek saw Stiles was already sitting on a table surrounded by Scott Jackson and none other than Chris. What was he doing here? Did Stiles told them the truth? 

Derek was made to sit next to Stiles who whispered in his ears "So they kidnapped you too?"

Derek make a low growl sound "What is this about?" he saw the two girls plop down next to their boyfriends.

"We want details" Lydia smiled wrapping her arm around Jackson 

"On what?" asked Derek

"How did it start?" 

"Who made the first move?"

"Who kissed first?"

"Where was your first date?"

"Did you guys do it?"

"If yes how many times?" 

Stiles's eyes widened at the questions that were fired at them. He swallowed thickly and titled his head to look at Derek who was equally shocked "This is none of your business" 

Lydia leaned forward "Do you want me spread all the wrong details Mr Hale?"

"Lydia..." started Derek but Stiles quickly placed his hand down on Derek's thigh "C'mon Dek...they are our friends. We shouldn't hide things from them...right" he knew it would be best to get over with as soon as possible

Derek pressed his lips removing Stiles's hand and looked at Chris "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm just curious" shrugged Chris and Stiles shook his head muttering gibberish under his breath

"Now talk" said Allison "When did this happen?" 

"One month back" replied Stiles 

"Twenty days" replied Derek and both looked at each other

"What?" asked Allison 

Stiles laughed rubbing his face "Oh I forgot...it's been only twenty five days...sure looks like we've been together for long time...not that I'm complaining" he winked at Derek who forced a smile

Lydia asked next question "First date?" 

"Pizza house" replied Stiles

"At Takis" replied Derek

"You guys had first dates at two different places" 

"What's wrong with your memory Stiles" Derek placed his hand on Stiles's shoulder giving him a warning squeeze "Let me talk babe if are forgetting things. It was at Takis and we had very romantic dinner" he confirmed and Stiles nodded 

"Who said I love you first"

Both pointed their fingers at each other

"You said it first" pouted Stiles

"No Stiles, you said it" Derek narrowed his eyes

"Dek, remember the red roses you bought for me and then drove me to this lake where the water was calm as millpond. You took my hand and we walked at the edge of the lake for an hour, watching the sun go down. On feeling the cool breeze you gave me your jacket so I wouldn't feel cold and..." Stiles locked his eyes with Derek, temporary forgetting that he was surrounded by his friends "...and...you gazed into my eyes and gently took my face into your hands...and... and..you said..you said I love you Stiles" 

Derek was lost. He was completely speechless after hearing Stiles's beautiful words. Something in his heart clicked but he was abruptly brought back into reality by the gruop clapping hands "Awww that was so romantic Derek" said Allison "Scott you should take some love advice from Derek"

Scott laughed "Derek stop making my girlfriend jealous" 

"Did you guys do it?" Lydia chimed in with her perfectly sculpted and raised eyebrows

Derek's eyes widened "No!" Stiles saw Chris was grinning at them and it made him angry "But we were very close...like he was on top of me...kissing and smooching and..." 

Derek gave a hard kick to Stiles's leg under the table who yelped loudly "Aaaah...." 

All stared at him with confused expression so he quickly diverted his words "Aaaah...was all I could say as I enjoyed his company" he saw Chris's eyes darkened for a second but it quickly changed

"Okay okay no more details" Scott covered his ears "I think that's enough for today. Look don't be mad. We're really happy for you" he got up and gave a hug to Stiles who hugged him back 

"Let's go guys. We're getting late for our next class" said Jackson and others got up waving byes at them. Chris didn't bother to say bye and walked away. Stiles could see Chris's sad and long face and hoped this conversation would change his mind about him. 

When they were left alone Stiles slumped on Derek's shoulder "That was close" Derek pushed Stiles's head away "Thanks to me. You were going to expose us with your slippery tongue" 

"Dude I wasn't exactly writing an PhD on our fake relationship. How am I suppose to know they were going to corner us today" Stiles argued back

"Whatever. I hope it's over now" 

"Keeping my fingers crossed Dek" replied Stiles and got up from the chair. When he was out of sight Derek smiled to himself 'Dek'. He kinda liked that name. No one ever had given him a nickname before and it sounded adorable from Stiles's mouth. He shook his head and got ready for his classes.

TWO DAYS LATER

Everything was going quite well between Stiles and Derek. The boy use to come at school with Derek in his car and they met during free classes. They knew Chris was still keeping an eye on them so whenever he was around, Derek would often interwined their hands and laugh out loud for no reason and make a show as if thet were actually a couple

It was end of the day when Derek was packing his bag when Chris walked up to him "So what are you planning to do?"

"For what?"

"For Stiles's birthday ofcourse. Don't tell me you forgot" Chris eyed him and Derek stared at the guy. He knows when is Stiles's birthday? Damn you psycho/stalker! 

"Ah ..Derek?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You didn't tell me what were you going to do on Stiles's birthday" 

Derek cursed inwardly but smiled at Chris "It's a surprise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek cursed inwardly and forced a smile "It's a surprise" 

Chris eyed at him warily "You can tell me. I won't tell Stiles" Derek wanted to punch his classmate but controlled his anger "Like I said it's a surprise. Now will you excuse me I've to go meet Stiles" 

"Sure" Chris smiled and moved out of the way. Derek could feel his eyes on him as he walked towards second year locker section. He spotted Stiles at the end of hall who was talking with Scott. Derek went straight to him, grabbed his wrist and started dragging him outside their college

Stiles stumbled couple of times trying hard to keep up with Derek "What are you doing? Derek wait!" Derek stopped when they were at parking area. He looked around to make sure they were alone "What do you want?"

Stiles panted and then openly gaped at his senior "What do I want? News flash Mr...I wasn't the one who was dragged like a rag doll infront of my friends" 

Derek glared at the boy "Apparently it's your birthday and Chris was asking me what were my plans" 

"What? Chris knows tomorrow is my birthday" Stiles fisted his hands

"It's tomorrow?" asked Derek and Stiles nodded "I can't believe he knows about it" 

"Whatever. I said it was a surprise. So what do you want?" 

"You know it's not exactly a surprise if you ask me" 

"Do you want me to give you a surprise or I go easily go ask Chris to that favour. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to celebrate your birthday" Derek threatened and Stiles pouted at him "That's mean"

"Stiles" warned Derek

"Hmm.." Stiles hummed making a show of thinking "How about a small gift like a... bike?" he blinked innocently

"Bike is a small gift?" It was Derek's time to widened his eyes

"No? A wallet?"

Derek nodded. He could afford a wallet.

"You can make a birthday card for me" 

Derek made a face 

"Buy a card?"

Derek nodded, mentally calculating his expenses

"Then maybe a big party?"

"Won't your parents mind?"

Stiles's face fell "My Mom isn't there anymore and Dad's a sheriff. He'll probably be busy at the station" Derek didn't like the sad expression on Stiles's face. He looked much better with his usual stupid grin which was back within seconds "So party?" asked the boy

"Small gathering"

"Only friends" 

"And Chris"

Stiles huffed out a breath "And Chris"

"We split the money for the party" said Derek and Stiles gasped holding a hand to his heart "Now that's rude Dek. Why do I've to pay for my own party which isn't a surprise anymore"

Derek leaned in and hissed "Because you created this mess in the first place. Now be a good fake boyfriend and hand me some cash" 

Stiles sighed "Text me the final amount. I'll bring it to my 'no so' surprise birthday party" 

NEXT DAY

Derek wished Stiles the second he stepped in his car for his daily ride at school. Stiles had the smile on his face which he rarely saw and he hated to admit but the boy looked adorable. He masked his feelings and drove them to school. As they had planned Derek made sure Chris saw him giving a card and wallet. He then invited his and Stiles's friends along with Chris to his farm house for celebrating Stiles's birthday since he couldn't have a party at his house. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you standing alone?" 

Stiles's jumped when Chris's voice reached his ears. He turned around and smiled "Dek is gone to bring pizzas" he tried to go pass Chris who held his arm out "Wait Stiles. I brought something for you" 

Ofcourse you did, muttered Stiles and saw Chris retrieve a small box behind his back. Stiles's nearly had a heart attack thinking Chris was going to propose to him but sighed in relief when he saw it was a watch.

Wait a minute

Not just any watch but a gold plated Gucci watch. Stiles's mouth hung open and eyes widened "Chris.."

"I hope you like it. I couldn't think of anything else" Chris took the watch and started wrapping it around Stiles's wrist but the boy pulled back "I can't take this"

"Why not? Didn't you like the colour? Is it the dial or the belt? I can exchange it if you want. Maybe you can come with me and I'll buy you a watch of your choice" 

Stiles didnt know what to say. He was trapped and had no choice but to extend his hand out and Chris smiled broadly. He placed the watch on Stiles's wrist and clicked the button "You just raised the value of this watch. Looks perfect isn't it" 

Stiles could only nod. He saw everyone was enjoying the party, Scott had Allison, Lydia was busy pushing her tongue in Jackson's mouth and Derek was busy chatting with his friends instead of being with him and he hoped this evening would end soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm really tired Derek. Drop me home" Stiles walked up to Derek who was picking up empty pizzas boxes. It was after eleven when the party was over. Stiles was glad he didn't have any more encounter with Chris "Wait for fifteen minutes Stiles. I still have to clean this place" 

Stiles slumped down with his head resting on the back of the couch "I feel like my muscles are turning into boiled noodles. Dek...I need bed" 

Derek scoffed "Nice excuse for being lazy" Stiles didnt even open his eyes "I'm not being lazy, I'm on power saving mode"

"What are you saving power for?"

"For sleeping" 

Derek shook his head but was glad Stiles's eyes were closed so he couldn't see him smile at his nonsense. His eyes caught attention to the shiny object on Stiles's hand "Is that a Gucci watch?" 

"Yep!"

Derek frowned but then realised who must have given Stiles this expensive gift "So he's been trying to woo you by expensive gifts now?"

"Yep!"

"And?"

"Don't care" Stiles was getting impatient so hegot up from the couch "This wait is wracking my nerves. I want to go home! Derek please drop me or else...." 

"I can drop you" 

Stiles turned around and saw Chris standing with keys in hand "What are you still doing here?" Chris showed his keys "I forgot my car keys. Came back to collect them"

Derek refrained himself from rolling his eyes because he knew this was just a lame excuse for spying on them. Chris took a step towards Stiles "If Derek is busy I can drop you" he offered again

Stiles looked at Derek with pleading eyes. He really didn't want to go with Chris. As if understanding what Stiles meant, Derek threw the garbage bag on the floor and wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist "Actually I'm all done so I can drop him" he felt Stiles's body relax in his hold and smiled "See you at school Chris" 

Chris's eyes were zoomed over Derek's hand on Stiles's waist. He faked a smile "Okay then. Once again Happy birthday Stiles" 

"Can you believe this guy" said Stiles after Chris left. Derek sighed "Let's get you home before he comes back again" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek barely drove for two kilometres when the car started jerking and made loud rattling sound. The engine was slowly shutting down. Stiles who's head was leaned on the window straightened himself "Why are you stopping?"

"I'm not. I think..." the car skitted to a stop and Derek frowned "I think something wrong with the car" Stiles rubbed his sleepy eyes "Wrong with the car? Derek we are literally on the highway. How can your car go wrong on a highway"

Derek tried to turn on engine but it didn't come to life "Shit! I don't know what's wrong"

"Duh Sherlock! It's past midnight, we're in the middle of the road, there's no one around to help and to top our problems you have no idea what's wrong with your damn car!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! I almost forgot about this fic...sorry. Hope you guys are still with me. Thanks a million for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

He was alone....

He was alone in the dark....

He was trapped....

Stiles knew exactly what it felt to be terrified. His hands began shaking, stomach twisted in knots and suddenly he couldn't get enough air to breathe. The darkness was suffocating so he pinched his eyes shut. Stiles gripped the handle so tightly that it dug painfully in his palm

Derek was still concentrating what went wrong with the car when he heard ragged breathing from his side. He turned his face and saw Stiles heave short breaths "Stiles? Are you okay?" he asked in concern 

Stiles snapped his eyes open and shook his head as he tried to answer "N...no..no pan..Panic..."

Derek's eyes widened realising what was going on "Are you having panic attack?" Stiles nodded "I ..Derek ...I can't breathe" 

Derek held his hands out not knowing if he should touch Stiles so he let them hover over the boy "Calm down Stiles. You're okay. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you. Please calm down"

Stiles couldn't concentrate. He wanted to listen to Derek but his ears were ringing and heart pounding in his chest. His breathing quickened even more and he gasped loudly. Derek thought Stiles would either pass out or give himself a heart attack so he gently took his hand and guided over his own heart "Stiles you feel that? Follow my heartbeats...c'mon Stiles...try to match your breathing with mine" 

"I...can't...I .."

"Yes you can. Just close your eyes and focus on my voice...on my breathing. You can do it" 

Tears leaked from Stiles's eyes, head shaking in denial

"Do it for me" Derek spoke softly and Stiles found himself staring at his senior. Slowly his eyes replaced the blur figure infront of him into Derek's face which held a small encouraging smile. He gave a nod and focused on Derek's heartbeats. Eventually his breathing calmed down, exhaustion took over and Stiles slumped forward

Derek caught Stiles who rested his head on his shoulders. He felt a little awkward at first but then slowly slid his arms around Stiles's back. The older boy rubbed soft circles "You're okay" he didn't know whom he was assuring, Stiles or himself

Twenty minutes passed before Stiles realised he was in Derek's arms. He pulled away with a blush on his face "Sorry" 

"Don't be. It's hardly your fault. Are you sure you are okay?" Derek eyed the boy searching for any signs of discomfort

"I'm fine. Thank you" 

"Welcome" 

Stiles looked around and bit his lower lip "So we're still stuck in this Elm's Street?" Derek smiled thinking if Stiles was joking then he must be feeling better "For now" he pulled out his cell and saw there was no signal. Same happened with Stiles's mobile. Derek unbuckled his seatbelt and Stiles caught his arm, eyes once again filled with fear "Where are you going?"

"To get some help"

Wait.. you're leaving me?"

"Stay in the car, you'll be fine"

"You can't just walk around by yourself in the dark" 

"I'll be fine" 

Stiles pressed his lips "No"

"Have any better suggestion?"

"We sit in the car until someone passes by or wait until it's light enough to walk" 

"You want to sit in the car for whole night?"

"I don't want you to leave"

"Stiles..."

"It will be like cool fake boyfriend bonding thing"

"Why do you keep reminding me that every hour?"

"So that you know you've to protect me at all cost"

"I'm not your babysitter"

"I'm not a baby"

"Oh yeah right. I forgot....you're one big baby"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Derek" 

"Stiles"

"Wait....are we fake fighting?" 

"You're impossible!" Derek got out of the car 

"Hey where are you going again?"

"To get comfortable in back seat. I don't think we'll get help before morning. Gonna get some sleep" 

Stiles thought for a moment "I'm joining you" he too got out of the car and climbed in with Derek who looked at him with wide eyes "What do you think you're doing?"

"There's lots of space here. We both can easily fit"

"I'm not sleeping with you" 

"And here's my perfect fake boyfriend. The apple of my eye"

"Stiles I'm serious. Get back in front seat"

"Are you saying you can't control yourself around me?" Stiles wriggled his eyebrows and Derek huffed out a breath "What are you prince charming?"

"Maybe...I could be anything if you let me sleep here with you"

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope"

"Fine! But stay at your side" Derek locked the door and settled in his seat "Don't come any closer"

"Why would I do that now" Stiles smiled and got comfortable "Good night Dek"

"Good night" 

After one minute

"Are you up for fake cuddling?"

"Shut up Stiles"

MORNING

The first thing Derek felt was weight on him. He partially opened his eyes which were still filled with sleep and saw a figure was practically sprawled on him. Now fully awake and aware of the situation, Derek tried to slow down his frantic heartbeats because the figure was none other than Stiles. The boy had wrapped his arms around his waist and was snoring softly. His features were soft and relaxed and Derek fought the urge to place a kiss on Stiles's forehead

Stiles hummed in his sleep and snuggled even more to Derek who felt the temperature of the car was suddenly reaching the roofs. He gently nudged the boy "Stiles...wake up" 

"Let...mw...sleep"

"Stiles!" Derek raised his voice and Stiles jumped awake. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked around, previous night events coming rushing to his mind. He yawned stretching his back. Derek tried hard not to look at the white skin as Stiles's shirt lifted up a little. Oh he could do so many things with his mouth and lips and...

"Could've said good morning" Stiles straightened himself

"Yeah...good morning" Derek looked away "I'm going to see if we can get a lift" he got out of the car and took a deep breath. What was happening to him. First he thought of kissing Stiles and then he wanted to leave marks on his skin...Oh No...Oh Hell No! Derek shook himself out of his lustful thoughts and finally saw a car heading their way 

THREE DAYS LATER

Stiles was picking up books from his locker when Chris walked straight towards him "Hi Stiles" 

Stiles sighed and forced a smile "Hey Chris" 

"I was thinking if you're free tonight then we can... ah..maybe go out for a date" 

Stiles was shocked at the blunt request. He narrowed his eyes "You do know I'm dating Derek right?" Chris crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows in question "Really? Then why aren't you guys together for last three days"

"What?"

"Don't deny it Stiles. I know Derek is avoiding you at all times, he doesn't even meet you after the school and I also saw him yell at you yesterday"

Stiles took a step back. He didn't want to admit but Chris was scaring him a little. How did he know each and every single detail of what happened between him and Derek

It was true what Chris said about them. Derek had been avoiding Stiles for last three days. Whenever he tried to talk to him, his senior would make an excuse and walk away from him. Yesterday he even yelled, asking not to follow him everywhere. Stiles thought Derek might be busy with upcoming exams so he decided not to disturb him. He glared at Chris and walked passed him "That's none of your business"

Chris caught Stiles's arm and blocked his path "Stiles why are you still with him? He's not treating you well. He doesn't deserve you" Stiles wrenched his hand away "Chris get out of my way" 

"No! I can clearly see that you two don't belong to each other. Derek never holds your hand or kisses you. He always keeps a distance from you. Be with me Stiles. I'll show you what true love is"

Before Stiles could say anything, a strong hand wrapped around his waist and he was pulled to a broad chest. Next what happened, Stiles could only imagine it was a dream

A pair of soft lips were pressed over Stiles's lips. The world froze around for him. The kiss was slow and gentle, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hands rested below Stiles's ear, thumb caressing his cheeks as their breaths mingled. Stiles grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest

The two mouths pulled back when air was becoming an issue. Stiles blinked at the person standing infront of him and he whispered softly "Derek?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! A bucket full of thanks for reading this story. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

DEREK'S POV

Derek turned the page of his science text book which he wasn't even reading. His mind wandered off to one person who was making things so complicated for him. Why did he agree to become Stiles's fake boyfriend. He could have easily said no. How hard was to say no to a person 'No Stiles I'll not be your boyfriend'

Derek sighed. Who was he kidding. How can anyone say no to someone who smiles from his heart. Someone who is a joyous bundle of energy, adorable when asleep and has a smooth milky skin that always makes him go weak on his knees

Derek clutched the edge of the table trying to control the emotions that were weighting like tons on his heart. For last three days he has been trying to stay away from Stiles, hoping to get over his stupid feelings but it only got worse. To the point that he yelled at the boy for no reason. Derek felt extremely bad but he was so frustrated with the whole situation. The more he stayed away, the more it ached in his heart. He was glad Stiles reminded him every now and then that everything was fake between them.

 _Fake_ If Derek was being honest to himself, he loathed the word now. It felt like a stab to his heart but he had to pretend that he was okay with the whole thing. It was obvious that Stiles needed him only because he wanted to get rid of Chris.

Derek closed his books and decided to head back to his class. He walked out of the library when Jackson came running towards him "You better hurry if you want to see your boyfriend in one piece"

"What?"

"Chris has Stiles cornered near his locker. You should....." Before Jackson could finish his sentence Derek ran towards the locker area. A part of him knew he should stat away but he didn't trust Chris. He reached near the locker section and clenched his fists when he saw Chris had a bruising hold on Stiles's arm. He couldn't hear the conversation but from the look on Stiles's face, he could say it wasn't a pleasant one Derek quickened his steps and heard the last part... '

_Derek never holds your hand or kisses you. He always keeps distance from you. Be with me Stiles. I'll show you what true love is'_

Derek narrowed his brows in anger. How dare Chris say such things to Stiles. He acted on instinct and grabbed Stiles by his waist and pulled him close to his body. He kissed Stiles praying the boy wouldn't push him away. The senior smiled coyly when Stiles pulled him closer. Okay he wasn't the only one who was enjoying the kiss.

PRESENT

Stiles pulled back and panted lightly. He gaped at his senior "Derek?" 

Derek nodded "Wait a second babe" he then steeled his eyes and faced Chris who was glaring at him "What were you saying?"

"I was just leaving" Chris gritted his teeth 

Derek raised his finger "If I ever see you near my Stiles again then I'm going to punch you so bad that even doctors will find it difficult to patch your nose back in place" he intertwined his hands with Stiles "He is mine" Chris mumbled something and walked away from the pair 

Derek glared at the boys and girls who were staring at them "Get back to your classes. The show is over" he saw the crowd scramble away quickly leaving tbem alone. Derek then released Stiles's hand "Stiles...I know I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission. I'm sorr..."

Stiles crossed the one arm distance and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist "Thank you" Derek had a mixture of shock and confused expression on his face "Thank you? Aren't you mad?"

"Ofcourse not. You just saved me from that jerk" Stiles ran his tongue over his lips "Bty... you're a good kisser" 

Derek turned a deep shade of red "You're crazy, you know that right?"

"I could say same thing about you" 

Derek looked at him questionably 

"You're a kind of person who just snatches a kiss, pleads for another one, demands the third, takes the fourth, accepts the fifth and then endure all the rest"

"What?"

"Famous saying by Helen Rowland"

Derek shook his head tiredly "Get back to your class Stiles" 

"Are you interested in side business?"

"What?"

"Be my bodyguard?" 

Derek opened his mouth to reply but Stiles held his hand out "Let me tell you I'm addicted to 'Yes' and allergic to 'No'. So what's it gonna be?"

"In that case you might need an Epipen for my answer"

"Will you be my Epipen?" Stiles fluttered his eyelids

"Stiles I'll punch you if you don't go" Derek glared at the boy

"That's not a good way to start a business" 

"Oh yeah? Hire me and you'll see" Derek challenged and Stiles beamed "Really?" 

"GO!"

"Fine" Stiles pouted. He then figeted on his feet "Sooooo you're still my boyfriend right? I mean fake boyfriend?" 

"I woudn't have come and saved your tiny ass if I wasn't"

"You think I've tiny ass? Because I don't...I can show you" Stiles turned around only to get pushed by Derek "I don't want to see your ass! Go to your class" 

"Your loss!" Stiles yelled out as he walked back to his class. Derek stared at the spot where Stiles was standing "Youre so going to be death of me"

 

 

AT STILE'S HOUSE

"Dude that's not cool at all" Scott said while doing his assignment "Chris is totally stalking you" he raised his voice and Stiles hushed him "Keep it low. My Dad's in living room" 

"Good. Let's tell him"

"No Scott. I can't do that. He already worries about me too much. I can handle Chris myself"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Stiles shrugged "Nothing" 

"Are you serious? Stiles this is not healthy" 

"Look it's not that Chris was following me twenty four hours. All the things he said happened in school. I'm sure many of them had noticed" 

"I don't know man. I think you should ...Hey why are you telling me all this? Aren't you suppose to share this with your boyfriend Derek?" Scott eyed his friend suspiciously 

Shit! thought Stiles. He hated lying to Scott but without asking Derek, he couldn't say the truth. Besides why would Derek be interested in his problems. As it is the guy was already helping him. He couldn't ask for any more favours "Dek..umm.. he is already busy with his class tests. I don't want him to worry unnecessary"

"He's your boyfriend Stiles"

"I know" Stiles replied softly wishing it was true "Look just drop it okay. Forget what I said. C'mon let's complete out project"

"Fine. Just be careful okay"

Stiles smiled "Who me? Always" 

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

Stiles rolled to his side in his sleep. It was after one when he was finally able to complete his project. Scott had left when Melissa came to pick him up. At first Stiles couldn't sleep as Scott's words kept bubbling in his mind about Chris. Should he talk to his father about Chris? No, why worry over nothing. Maybe Scott is over thinking. Stiles then shifted his thoughts to Derek and the boy never knew when sleep claimed him

Stiles woke up to a sound of rustling. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked around. The sound reached his ears again and Stiles jumped in fear. He extended his hand to switch on the lamp when his eyes fell on the window

A figure wearing a hoodie stood outside the window which scared the wits out of Stiles "Who is it?" he asked in shaky voice 

Stiles quickly pressed button on the lamp and he saw a glimpse of the figure standing outside his window. His heart started hammering in his chest as he clutched the sheets below tightly "Chris?" he whispered in shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you soooooooooo much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles bolted to his side pressing hard on the lamp switch. He flickered his eyes towards the window again and his heart skipped a beat. There was no one at the window. Chris was gone. Stiles rubbed his eyes and looked carefully. He slowly got off the bed and picked up his baseball bat

Stiles forced himself to take one step after another towards the window. His hands were shaking but still kept a tight grip on his bat. He ran his tongue on his dry lips and reached near the window. Stiles slid opened the glass in one go, raising his bat in air to strike. The boy sighed in relief when he saw there was on one there. A dreading thought crossed his mind. Was Chris even there or was he hallucinating?

Stiles closed the window making sure it was locked. He ran to his bed and burried himself under the covers. No matter how hard he tried to calm himself down, Stiles couldn't take his eyes off the window. He was still shaking and wished someone was there with him. Should I call Dad? No no that sounded real childish. Scott maybe? Nah, he will probably say 'I-told-you-Chris-was-stalker' and lecture him whole night. 

Another name crossed his mind and Stiles picked up his mobile. His fingers hovered over Derek's number. Without thinking further he typed a message and pressed send

 

 

 

Derek laid on his back and adjusted his covers. He had just finished learning for his final chemistry class test and was tired. He had switched off the lamp when he heard a beep. Picking his cell, Derek frowned when he read Stiles's message

_qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm1234567890+×÷=/_€£¥₩!@#$%^ &*()-'":;,?_

"What the hell?" Derek sat upright resting his back against the headboard. He then called Stiles who picked up after second ring "Do you know what time is it? What kind of message is this?"

Stiles felt a sudden rush of calmness run through him on hearing Derek's voice. He rubbed at the back of his head "I was just checking if all the letters in keypad are working"

"What!? Are you crazy?"

"Ah....no?"

"Stiles it's freaking two in the morning"

"Really? Umm...good morning"

"I've chemistry test tomorrow. Let me sleep"

"Do you want to revise with me? I can help you prepare"

"I don't want to fail"

"I'm a good teacher"

"Whom have you thought?"

"Myself and I love me"

"You're unbelievable. In case you didn't hear me, it's TWO o'clock!"

Stiles sighed "Okay fine...I'll hung up" he spoke softly which raised a question in Derek's mind "Stiles are you alright?"

Stiles's eyes fell on the window and he shuddered "Yeah I'm...I'm fine. Just can't sleep"

"Why?"

"Dek...can you talk to me for few more minutes.. say anything...whatever you like...please?"

There was a pause at other end. Derek knew something was wrong but decided not to push Stiles. He turned on the lamp and picked up his chemistry book "The enthaply change for reaction is represented by DeltaH. It amplifies itself as heat, the statement heat of reaction is frequently made use of in place of enthaply change of reaction. The key..."

Derek kept reading for next twenty minutes before he heard soft snores at the other end. A smile formed on his face and he shut his book close "Good night Stiles" he whised softly pressing the red button. Derek pulled the covers up to his chin and wondered what made Stiles so pumped up this hour of night. Maybe he had a bad dream, thought Derek as closed his eyes.

 

 

Next morning Stiles thanked Derek for talking to him last night and wished 'All the best' for his class test. He unlocked his locker and was surprised to see a white envelope. He picked up the envelope and read the note inside

' _People get hurt during accidents'_

Stiles was shocked. He looked around but couldn't see anything unusual. His hand holding the note started shaking and he took in a sudden intake of breath and stumbled backwards. His eyes were now fixed on the note....a threatening note. He bumped into someone and spun around so fast that he felt dizzy

"Stiles? Are you okay?"

A voice. Stiles knew this voice. His eyes that he didn't know were filled with salt water, tried to see the face of the person

"Stiles it's me Scott. What's going on?" Scott narrowed his eyes in concern when he saw his friend had a dazed look, tiny beads of sweat glistened on his forehead and body trembling with fear. All the symptoms were pointing to one familiar thing Stiles had endured many times before "You're having panic attack?"

Stiles barely gave a nod when Scott took his elbow and started dragging his friend away from the crowd. He brought Stiles to an empty classroom and took his bag from the shoulders and made him sit on the floor "Breathe. C'mon buddy calm down.. breathe Stiles" 

Stiles's wanted to slow down the thoughts accelerated in his mind but he couldn't. His breath came in gasps as he bunched up his shirt at the front. Scott was very worried for his friend. He kept repeating in soft voice, asking and pleading him to calm down and keep breathing. It was only after five long minutes, Stiles rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and gave a nod to Scott "Thanks"

"Are you sure you're okay? Want me to call Derek?" 

Stiles shook his head and got up from the floor "He's having chemistry test. Don't disturb him" 

Scott nodded "What triggered the attack?" Stiles opened his other hand that had a crumbled paper fisted in his palm "Someone...left this in my locker" 

Scott took the paper and read the note. His eyes widened in disbelief "Stiles this is a threat note. How did it reach in your locker"

Stiles ran a hand on his face "I don't know. It doesn't have a name. He or she must've slipped it into my locker" 

Scott frowned "You very well know the one who wrote this is not 'she' but 'he' right?"

Stiles knew who Scott was referring to. He wanted to say what happened last night but was too scared from inside "It's a computer print. How can you tell Chris was the one who did this" 

"So even you doubt that it's Chris" 

Stiles bit his lips "I don't know. Let's go" he walked pass Scott who grabbed hos arm "Stiles please tell me you'll talk to Derek or someone about this" 

Stiles stared at his friend

"He could hurt you Dammit!" Scott didn't want to yell but Stiles was just being stubborn "If you won't tell anybody then I'll" he warned

"No! Look I'll talk to...my Dad okay. After school, first thing I promise" 

Scott nodded "Okay but don't go alone anywhere. I'll watch out for that freak and you stay with Derek for rest of the day" 

Stiles rolled his eyes "Yes Dad" 

"I mean it Stiles" 

"I get it" Stiles showed a thumps up and walked out of the class. He needed to talk to Derek and tell him they have to be together for rest of the day "He's so going to kill me" muttered Stiles and headed towards senior section.

 

 

Stiles found out Derek had finished writing theory test and was now gone for praticals in chemistry lab. He still had time before his class so decided to wait for Derek. He was walking towards the lab when his eyes fell on a piece of paper with Derek's name written on it. Stiles picked up the paper and his eyes went wide "This is Derek's question paper for his pratical test. If this is here then.... what chemicals is Derek mixing in the lab?" 

Realization hit Stiles's like tons of bricks. 'People get hurt during accidents' the threat note was not for him.. it was for Derek. Someone was trying to hurt Derek by giving him wrong question paper. Stiles clutched the paper tightly and ran towards the chemistry lab "Derek!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a lot for reading this fic and leaving sweet comments and kudos. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Chris added iodine solution into his beaker and shook the vessel. His eyes fell on Derek who was sitting three rows infront of him doing his own experiment. A wicked smile spread on his face, almost wanting to pat himself on his back. He couldn't wait to see Derek's experiment get blown and destroy his face. His plan was perfect. Stiles would never want to be with someone who had a face of a beast

Chris knew every student would get different question paper for their chemistry praticals so on one could cheat if they wanted to. They had to experiment according to given equation on the question paper and write down the results. The papers were already placed on the desk so it wasn't difficult for Chris to exchange Derek's paper with his own. Chris excused himself out of the lab and threw Derek's question the paper down the hall

At first Chris thought Stiles would get fed up of Derek since he never showed any emotions of love and break up with him but that never happened. Many times he tried to get close to Stiles but Derek would always come in between them. He buyed an expensive watch for him, he tampered Derek's car so Stiles would be mad at him, he also made sure Stiles slept well at nights by keeping close watch on him but still the boy wouldn't leave Derek. But after today, Stiles will surely break up with him. 

Chris was watching Derek who's concentration was on his experiment when he heard a loud yell from outside the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek read the question again and added the next chemical. The liquid in the beaker turned purplish black and then it started filling with bubbles. Derek frowned at the sudden change and knew something was wrong. Before he could take any action further, he heard a loud yell of his name

 

 

Siles came rushing inside the chemistry lab "Derek!" his eyesballs flicked from one student to another and finally found him in second row "Derek get down!" Stiles made a mad dash towards his senior

"What the hell is going on here?" asked chemistry lab Professor, Harper Erickson. All students stopped working on their experiment and watched Stiles run towards Derek

Derek was confused and shocked to see Stiles. He was about to ask him what was he doing here when the solution in the beaker began bubbling voilently. What happened next was blur to him

The beaker exploded with a loud crackling sound, solution swooshing in the air 

Screams and yells

Derek found himself being tackled by Stiles and they fell hard on the floor

More screams

Professor Harper yelling everyone to leave the lab

Black smoke 

Derek felt the wind knocked out of him, vision blurred as smoke surrounded him and then he felt the dead weight of Stiles on him. He waited for few seconds for the air to get clear and that's when he saw his professor looking down at him with worried eyes "Derek are you okay?" 

Derek nooded but then dread pooled in his stomach when he realised Stiles wasn't moving "Stiles? Hey Stiles" 

"Oh my God! There's blood at the back of his head" said the professor with wide eyes "Stay with him Derek. I'll go call the nurse" he ran out of the class while other students now surrounded the fallen pair

"Stiles!" Chris's eyes were wide in disbelief. This was not suppose to happen. Stiles was not suppose to get hurt. How did he know about the explosion? 

Derek gently pushed Stiles off him but kept a hand under his head high so bleeding part woudn't touch the floor "Stiles? Hey open your eyes...Stiles" he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and softly pressed at the back of Stiles's head "Stiles please wake up" his worried voice hadn't gone unnoticed by his classmates who were staring down at the pair. 

Stiles scrunched his face, soft groan escaping from his lips as he slowly blinked his eyes open. Instantly he was hit by a sharp pain that shot through his skull "Aaawww" 

"Stiles don't move. You're bleeding" said Derek 

"I'm fine" Stiles tried to get up from the floor and saw Chris come forward to help but he flinched away from his touch. Derek saw this and quickly blocked Chris's hand "I'll help me up" he said firmly

"Are you alright?" Stiles asked Derek who was taken aback by his question "Am I alright? Stiles you're the one who got hurt"

"I'm fine" 

"Everybody move aside. Let Mrs Smoak through" Professor Harper came running in followed by the nurse. All the students moved two steps back. The nurse then checked Stiles "It doesn't look bad. I think a piece of beaker scratched your head when it exploded. Come to my office. I'll clean the wound"

Stiles shook his head "I'm fine really. I don't need..."

"You've to let me clean the wound or else it may get infected" 

"But.." 

Derek squeezed Stiles's arm "I'll come with you" he then looked at his professor "It is okay if I go with him?" 

"Sure but Stiles how did you know Derek's experiment was going to explode" 

Derek too waited for Stiles to answer. Stiles so badly wanted to tell the truth about Chris but he had no proof "I found a question paper that had Derek's name on it. I just knew something was wrong so I came here" 

Professor Harper frowned "This means someone changed Derek's paper with a wrong one. Who would want to do that? This prank would have proved deadly for Derek. He could have lost his eyes or done some serious damage to his face" 

Stiles gulped down a fearful lump, hand unconsciously tightening around Derek's arm. Derek was also shocked for few seconds. Nurse Smoak then broke the silence and asked the boys to come in her office

"Derek go with Stiles" said Professor Harper and saw the two boys following nurse to her office. He looked from one student to another wondering who exchanged Derek's paper and why. 

 

 

After the school got over Scott pulled Stiles to the parking lot "Are you okay?" he asked pointing at the wound. Stiles nodded "I'm fine Scott. It's barely a scratch" 

Scott gave a light punch on Stiles's shoulder "What were you thinking huh? You could've gotten seriously hurt"

"Hey my boyfriend was in danger" Stiles blurted out but next second he winced at his own words. Derek was not his boyfriend. It was all fake between them. 

"I get it okay but please tell me you're talking to your Dad about the note" 

Before Stiles could reply they heard a voice "What note?" 

Stiles and Scott turned around and saw Derek standing infront of them "What note Stiles?" the senior asked again

"Noth...Nothing" Stiles stuttered. He was afraid if Derek knew the truth about Chris, he would be mad at him and never want to see him again "What are you doing here?" Derek knew Stiles was lying so he walked up to Scott "What note and don't say nothing because I know something is going on" 

Scott looked at Stiles as if silently asking his permission to speak. Stiles gave a small head shake, eyes pleading not to tell Derek. Scott pressed his lips "I'm sorry Stiles but Derek has the right to know. He's your boyfriend" he then turned to face Derek "There was a note in Stiles's locker this morning...a threat note"

"What?" Derek's brows narrowed in anger "A threat note? Who wrote it and how did it get into your locker?"

"Someone must have slipped it" 

"What was written on the note?"

"People get hurt during accidents" 

Derek thought deeply for a moment. Hurt.. Accidents... Suddenly the picture became lot more clear to him "Chris!" he looked at Stiles "It was Chris right? He send you the threat note, he was the one who exchanged my question paper and he was behind the lab accident"

Stiles nodded sullenly

"Chris wanted to hurt me because..."

"I'm dating you" Stiles said in small voice and hung his head in shame "I'm so sorry. I should've told you before" 

Derek softened when he heard Stiles's guilt filled voice. He hated seeing the boy so sad. He crossed the distance and held him by his shoulder "Hey look at me Stiles" he called out softly and waited till Stiles titled his head up "Don't even think this is your fault. I don't blame you but we've to do something about Chris. He's obsession towards you is becoming dangerous. We've to stop him" 

"Couldn't agree more" Scott chimed in "Chris needs to be stopped"

Stiles gave a small nod and smiled sheepishly "Yeah... umm....so I think now it's the right time to confess that...last night I saw Chris outside my window"

"What!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you Thank you Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you guys like this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

A heavy silence settled in the room, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Scott and Allison sat next to each other. Jackson and Lydia were on the opposite side of the couch. All sitting in knee deep silence searching for a way to help Stiles. Derek had told them about Chris's unhealthy obsession towards Stiles and they were shocked. All couldn't believe Chris was ready to harm Derek so he could be Stiles.

When Stiles told Derek and Scott that he saw Chris last night, Derek knew this was the last straw his classmate pulled. If Chris was bold enough to stand at the window, it wouldn't take him long time to enter in Stiles's room. The matter was getting serious. Derek thought Chris would leave Stiles alone after he saw them kissing but it only added fuel to the fire. Chris needed to be stopped but he couldn't do this alone. Ofcourse it would be easy to go beat the hell out of his classmate but he doubted that will stop him. Derek then asked Stiles to call all his friends and meet him at his house 

Everyone could tell and see how much the whole situation was bothering Stiles who was unable to keep himself calm. The non stop tapping of his foot sounds were echoing in the silent room. Stiles knew all eyes were on him yet he couldn't stop. He titled his head to his side to look at Derek who himself was in deep thoughts with smouldering look on his face. For a second Stiles forgot why Derek had called this urgent meeting in his house because his senior looked.... kinda sexy? 

Focus Stiles!

Stiles looked away shyly and resumed his foot tapping. Jackson had enough and broke the silence "Stiles! We know you're stressed but will you give your legs some rest. It's really starting to annoy us" 

"Sorry" Stiles held his hand out but Derek glared at Jackson

"Can't you talk to your Dad about Chris?" Lydia suggested "You can file a complain and get a restraining order" 

Derek shook his head "That won't work. Sheriff and the court wil ask proof and no one saw Chris harassing Stiles. The note he received was printed. We can't prove Chris was the one send it"

"I saw Chris pushing Stiles near the lockers... remember then I called you?" said Jackson looking at Derek

"That's not a solid proof. Chris would deny it saying it was a harmless push" Allison pointed out. Scott nodded "I don't think my word will also count since I'm Stiles's best friend"

Stiles nodded sullenly 

"I still can't believe he would stoop so low and go after Derek" Scott ran a hand on his hair. Stiles shuddered at the thought and felt even more guilty. This was all on him. He pulled Derek into his mess.

Derek got up from his seat "I'm fine. Right now I'm only concerned about keeping Stiles away from Chris" he looked at his guests "From now on we stay 24/7 with Stiles"

"Excuse me?" Stiles stood up looking shock "Are you serious?" Derek nodded crossing his arms "Since we've no proof against Chris, I'm not taking any chances" 

Stiles looked at his friends who too had lost look on their faces. He turned to face Derek "Dek this is ridiculous. You can't be with me twenty four hours" 

"Try me" 

Though the situation was tense, the group couldn't help but laugh at Derek's idea to keep Stiles safe. Derek was one over protective boyfriend. Stiles glared at his friends "This isn't funny and Dek this isn't even an solution infact it's the worse idea" 

"I'm only trying to protect you" 

"I don't need your protection...especially from you!" Stiles raised his voice "Why are you even doing this huh? Did you forget we are not..." 

"Stiles!" Derek stopped the boy from completing his sentence. He saw Stiles bit his lips hard while again the room went quite, all staring at the pair in confusion "What's going on?" asked Jackson

"Stiles I need to have a word with you in private" Derek didn't wait for Stiles's reply and pulled the boy by his wrists. He took him to his bedroom and locked the door "What were you doing? They would've known...."

"That everything between us is fake? So what? That's the truth right?" 

"What's the matter with you?" Derek frowned "Stiles I'm only trying to help"

"Don't!" 

"What?" 

"Yeah don't help me!"

"Why not?"

"Have you forgotten our deal? You fake I pretend. Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I do care about you"

"Just...just stay away from me okay and you'll see everything is fine"

"Stiles..."

"Please Derek..." Stiles's eyes shone with tears "I won't be able to forgive myself if...if anything happens to you. Please stay away from me. I'll tell Chris the truth.. I'll tell them.." he gestured towards his friends outside "...there's nothing going on between us. You're free to go"

Derek walked towards Stiles "What about you?" 

"I'll...I'll handle Chris" 

Derek kept walking "But you don't love him" 

"That's...that's okay I guess...atleast you'll be safe." Stiles smiled weakly

Derek stepped closer till there was no space between them. Stiles's breath hitched a little when Derek bored his eyes into his "You don't love him" he repeated softly. Stiles stood still for a moment and it was evident from his face which was flushed and troubled, that a struggle was going on in his mind. He didn't know why his lips was quivering and eyes dripping tears "But it's all...it's all fak.." 

Derek gently cupped Stiles's face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead

"It's all..."

Derek placed the next kiss on his left cheek 

"It's.."

Derek kissed his right cheek

"It.." 

Derek then pecked his nose

"It's all fak..."

Derek leaned in and covered Stiles's lips with his. The kiss was soft, gentle as a whisper, just a light brush of lips over his but still Stiles felt his world come to a standstill, the very core of his being rocked from one simple kiss. Derek pressed a liitle harder before pulling back. He looked into Stiles's dazed eyes and smiled "Don't ever say 'fake' word ever again" 

Stiles laughed "If you promise to silence me like this everytime then I'm going to say it over and over again" he saw Derek laugh lightly "So...we...I mean... are you.." 

"Yes I do have feelings for you. I know we started on a fake relationship but now I want this to be real. I want to be with you Stiles. I love you. I want to spoil you with my love. I want to give you all the happiness you deserve. I want to..."

Stiles leaned in and crashed his lips on Derek's kissing him passionately. He poured all his overwhelming feelings into the kiss. He couldn't believe Derek was actually confessing his love to him. He pulled back to smile broadly "I love you too"

Derek smiled. A smile that Stiles thought was genuinely sweet with right touch of shyness sending warm waves into his heart. The older boy reached out and held Stiles by his shoulders "Don't worry about Chris. From now on we stay together. We'll think of something"

"Actually now I kinda like your idea of watching over me 24/7. In that way we can always be together" Stiles grinned wrapping his arms around Derek who smirked "And it starts now" he leaned in to kiss. Stiles kissed back "We should go before they think we're having sex" 

Derek raised his eyebrows smirking at Stiles's words who blushed "Too soon?" Derek laughed "Nothing is too soon when it comes to loving you"

"Let's go" Stiles smiled and was about to walk when Derek caught him by his wrist and pulled him flush against his chest "I love you" Stiles's blush deepened "I love you too Dek"

 

 

 

"What happened? Is everything alright?" asked Scott. Stiles nodded and intertwined his hands with Derek "Everything is more than alright" 

Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson then got up from their places and surrounded the pair. Derek shared a confused look with Stiles and spoke "What's going on?"

"We found a way to stop Chris" Lydia squeaked with excitement which matched Allison's huge smile "Yeah it's perfect and we're sure it's going to work"

Scott nodded "Just don't get mad okay. Listen to our plan first"

"Why would we be mad?" asked Derek 

"Because you both are not going to like it" Jackson smiled 

Stiles smiled back at him "Really? Why am I not surprised" 

"No no but you've to do this. It's the only way" Allison pleaded joining her hands

"Yeah now it's really freaking me out. C'mon guys what is your plan?" Stiles moved closer to Derek who squeezed his hand in comfort

Everyone looked at each other as if asking one another who's going to drop the bomb. Finally all eyes landed on Scott who sighed and cleared his throat "We want... You and Derek...you both should...umm..."

"What?" Stiles asked getting impatient

"You and Derek have to break up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you sooooo much for reading this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"You and Derek have to break up" 

Stiles scoffed laughing out loud. What an absurd plan "Nice joke Scott. This lightened my mood a little" Derek on the other hand knew Scott was serious from the look on his face "Why do you want us to break up?"

Stiles gave a light smack on Derek's arm "He's kidding Dek. It's not their plan. C'mon guys let's get serious. Did you think of something?" 

"Stiles we're serious" said Allison 

Stiles laughed some more but froze when no one was laughing with him. His eyes widened "Oh my God you are serious!" 

"Hear us out Stiles. It's really a good plan right Jackson" Lydia elbowed Jackson "Yeah yeah...sure... it's perfect"

"No!" Stiles glared at his friends "I'm not breaking up with Derek. We just got together" he blurted out

"Got together?" Scott asked looking confused which matched the expression of his friends. Derek stamped on Stiles feet earning an 'oompf' from the boy who smiled gritting his teeth. Derek held him close by his shoulders "What Stiles means to say is that...we just jad a small fight but we're fine now. Now tell us why should we break up?"

"Listen" Scott started narrating their plan "All we know that Chris wants Stiles and won't stop until he gets him no matter how many people get hurt in the process. So...what if we give Stiles to him" 

Derek's eyes hardened while Stiles absolutely hated his friend right now "I hope you're going somewhere with this" 

"I am!" 

"This plan of yours better have a happy ending or else I'm telling the whole world you're gay" Stiles threatened and Scott gaped at him "That's not even true!" 

"I know" Stiles smiled back "Continue Mr McCall" 

Scott rolled his eyes "You guys have to break up infront of Chris and we all know how eager he will be to sweep in Stiles's life as his..umm.. boyfriend. Then Stiles will have to...just get close enough to get a confession out of Chris. See small and perfect plan" he laughed nervously 

Anger veins popped on Derek's forehead. He took a step forward and all four retreated a step "You all want to use Stiles as a bait?" 

"Just for few days until he gets the confession out" said Lydia hurriedly

"Do you know how dangerous it is. Chris could hurt him!" Derek didn't want to yell but sending Stiles to Chris was not an option. No ways. 

"But it's the only way" 

"No! There has to be another way. I won't allow this" 

Jackson held his hand out "Look man just chill out for few seconds and think about it. We all will keep an eye on Stiles 24/7. Chris won't be able to hurt him" 

Allison nodded "In school, after school, we all will take turns in watching Chris and Stiles" 

Derek remained silent with his lips pressed tightly in anger. This was a stupid plan. He couldn't...didn't want to take this huge risk. He turned around to look at Stiles who was oddly quite the whole time "Stiles?" 

"Thank you" Stiles said looking at his friends "I need time to think. We'll meet tomorrow in school" Scott understood and motioned his friends "C'mon let's go"

As soon as Derek closed the door and turned around, he got an armful of the boy. Stiles buried himself in Derek's strong chest as his body shook lightly. The older boy wrapped his arms resting his chin on Stiles's hair. They stayed like that for few seconds before Derek sniffed "Wow you're hair smells great. What shampoo do you use?"

"Dek!" whined Stiles and heard small laugh from above "Sorry just wanted to lightened the mood" Stiles sniffed back his oncoming tears "I don't..."

"I know" Derek spoke softly knowing exactly what was Stiles going to say "You don't have to"

"But we have to" 

"Stiles..."

"I can't let anyone get hurt because of me... escpecially you. Let me do this. I'll be fine" 

Derek tightened his hold "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise" 

"I know" Stiles pulled back and gave a small smile "So I'm back to playing fake boyfriend again" Derek smiled back "Are you sure about it?" 

"Yeah as long as you're with me"

"I'll always be with you" 

NEXT DAY

Stiles and Derek informed the group that they were onboard with their plan "We're keeping eyes on Stiles all the time. If I see any mistakes..." Derek threatened in low and dangerous voice. Scott frowned "Take it easy dude. Stiles's is our friend too okay. Ofcourse we'll protect him"

"So what's the plan?" asked Stiles "I mean how are we going to do this?" Allison smiled broadly and whispered in Stiles's and Derek's ears "Understood?" 

"Fine. Sounds good enough. What do you say Dek?" Stiles looked at Derek who gave a small nod. He knew how much Derek was against the idea but he had to do this. Once they are be able to get rid of Chris, he's going to yell to the whole damn world that Derek is his boyfriend and they are NOT faking. 

NEXT DAY

Jackson came running towards Stiles and Derek "Get ready Chris is coming!" Stiles shared a look with Derek "Here we go. All the best" 

"You too" 

"Okay" Stiles took a deep breath "Here we go. No no wait"

"What is it?" 

Stiles smiled sheepishly "I forgot to say I love you" Derek smiled and leaned in to give a quick peck on his lips "I love you too" 

 

 

 

Chris's eyes searched for Stiles the second he stepped in the school. He had to lay low for couple of days so no one including Stiles would know that he was behind the explosion. He needed a new plan but right now he just wanted to see Stiles's sweet lovable face. Chris neared Stiles's locker section knowing he probably would be taking out his books for today when he heard loud voices. On nearing he saw Stiles and Derek were yelling at each other... 

"I can't believe I fell in love with you! You're nothing but an irritating brat" Derek glared at Stiles who yelled back at him "I use to think you took my breath away but now I realise I'm just suffocated by your nonsense words" 

Derek narrowed his eyes "You'll never grow up. You always follow me everywhere like a lost puppy. All you need is a leash" 

Stiles scoffed "You think you're so cool with your height...well build muscles...and big brown eyes that anyone could get lost..." 

"What's he doing?" Jackson hissed near Lydia's ears "Trying to get into his pants?" Lydia shared a look with Allison who also looked worried because Stiles was ranting on how good Derek looks

"...you've a soft heart and..." 

Derek coughed loudly trying to bring Stiles back into his role. His eyes widened a little in warning sign. Stiles cleared his throat "Aaaand clearly I'm mistaken! You're not all those things!" 

"Atleast I don't whine on every single things like you do"

Chris was enjoying the fight with a evil smile. All students had also surrounded them in a circle. He took few steps forward, ready to jump in and act as a hero. Stiles gasped "You are an asshole Derek. This was a mistake....everything was a mistake between us" 

"Let me relieve some pressure form your delicate shoulders. There is no 'us' now. I'm breaking up with you!" Derek felt like a stab to his chest as he said the words. He clenched his fists and turned around 

Stiles's eyes shone with tears. Real tears. He hated this moment so much right now "O...Okay fine! If that's... that's what you want. I'm dying to tell everyone that I'm single again. This meat is back in the market" he pointed at himself 

Derek waved his hand shrugging off Stiles and walked away. Stiles gulped down the heavy lump, his lips quivering like a small child. He knew none of this was real but still hurt him like hell. Scott and others shooed all the students away leaving Stiles alone with Chris

Derek hid himself behind a pillar, fingers digging on the white paint when he saw Chris walk towards Stiles. Scott and Jackson too were peeking behind the lockers. 

"Hey are you okay?" Chris asked placing his hand on Stiles's arm "I saw you two fighting" 

Stiles nodded wiping his eyes. He so badly wanted to punch the guy on the nose but their plan was working. Chris was falling into their trap. He sighed dramatically "It's all over. God I was such a fool thinking he loved me"

"Didn't I always tell you that Derek is not good for you" Chris ran his hand up and down making Stiles cringe from inside "Chris I'm sorry. I should've listened to you" 

"It's okay" Chris was smiling like a winner "C'mon let's skip one class. I'll buy coffee for you" Stiles nodded "Thank you"

Derek's heart broke with every step Stiles took holding Chris's hand. He glared at Scott and Jackson sending message loud and clear 'If anything happens to Stiles. You're going to pay with your life'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a lot for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Chris was dancing along the music as if it was his last night on earth. His hands were wrapped around Stiles's waist and he kept pulling him close. Stiles with a fake smile plastered on his face, tried his best to keep distance. The loud music, over crowded dancing floor and bright shiny lights were making him dizzy but he had no choice but to play along Chris's request of spending time together in a club.

It had been one week since he had a 'fake' break up with Derek and Stiles had tried so many times to get a confession out of Chris but everytime he brought Derek's name, Chris would either change the topic or make an excuse and walk away from him. And now he was getting frustrated with the situation. He didn't want to be here with psycho Chris. He wanted to spend time with Derek. He wanted to have long drives with Derek or long walks on the beach where they would hold hands and talk romantic stuff. But no, he is stuck with this moron whom he hates in the world

Stiles was still in his dream world when suddenly Chris leaned in heading for his lips. Stiles blinked at the last second and turned his head to his side which resulted in Chris kissing his cheeks "Hey why did you turn? Don't you think it's time for our first kiss?" 

Stiles's heart was hammering in his chest. His usually over flowed mind with ideas had gone blank. If he denied the kiss then Chris will be suspicious. He gave a small smile and patted Chris's shoulder "Our... k..k.. k..kiss? Ofcourse we...we should kiss" he swallowed hard "After all we're now bo..boyfriends so...yeah kiss would be great" 

"Cool" said Chris and leaned in again

Screw the plan, thought Stiles. He couldn't and didn't want to kiss Chris. His lips were officially Derek's. No one will ever touch them. He was about to push Chris away when a dancing pair came from his right side and bumped into them breaking them apart. The boy had a glass of beer which he spilled over Chris's shirt "Ooops I'm sorry"

Chris glared at the boy and noticed a familiar face "Jackson? What are you doing here?" Stiles sighed in relief when he saw Jackson and Lydia together "That was too close"

"What?" asked Chris

"I mean...what are you two dancing too close to us huh. Look what you did"

Jackson grinned at Chris "Last time I checked you don't own this place" Lydia smiled fluttering her eyelids "What Jackson means to say we came to have some fun...just like you" 

"You better wash that" Jackson pointed at Chris's shirt "Or it will definitely leave a stain" Chris muttered something under his breath and walked towards washroom area. Stiles gave a huge hug to the couple "Thank you! You guys are my life savers" 

Lydia laughed "We promised to keep an watch on you Stiles" Jackson snorted "There also might be another reason"

Stiles pulled back "Another reason?" he saw Jackson point to his left and his smile broadened "Dek" he whispered in awe. Derek stood with a small smile on his face and waved a hi. Stiles wanted to run into his arms but couldn't risk being spotted by someone. Derek then motioned him to get out of the dance floor before Chris was back again. Stiles blew a kiss and walked away with Jackson and Lydia. 

TWO DAYS LATER

Stiles's stomach gurled for the fifth time in ten minutes. He winced in pain as he continued to toss and turn under the mountain of blankets trying to find a comfortable position. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and got up from the bed but soon was hit by a wave of dizziness. Stiles groaned closing his eyes. When a bile came rising up his throat, Stiles ran towards his bathroom where he puked his guts out. Stiles got up panting heavily rinsing his mouth with water "I hate Chris and his Italian food"

Stiles somehow managed to wobble his way back to the bed. He thought about calling his Dad but remembered his father had left for an early shift. His phone rang beside him and he pressed on the green button

"Stiles why aren't you at school?" Chris's voice was so loud that Stiles had to pull his hand away from his ears. He took a deep breath "I won't be able to make it today for school" 

"Why not?"

"Remember the Italian food we ate yesterday, my stomach has decided to go on strike" 

"Are you sick?"

"Duh Sherlock" Stiles groaned clutching his stomach "Look if you want to come then..."

"Oh no no...I'm not coming Stiles. I've to finish all my pending school stuff. I'm sorry" 

Stiles scoffed mentally. Ofcourse you woudn't come and waste your day by taking care of me. You just dropped your place even more in my eyes. Stiles let out a sigh "It's okay. I understand. Bye Chris" he cut off the call before Chris could reply "Stupid fake boyfriend" 

TWO HOURS LATER

"Aaahh! Somebody just kill me already!" Stiles whined into his covers. He was shivering and felt exhausted. He was fairly certain he had a fever because even though his skin was burning hot, he shook like he was left out in the cold for hours. Suddenly he heard a noise and lifted his eyes to focus on the source of the sound. He saw his window door getting slowly open and his heart started racing in his chest on seeing a figure trying to get inside 

Stiles was about to yell but a smile formed on his face when he saw the figure was none other than Derek. The older boy crawled his way in almost falling in the process "Anyone ordered for a caretaker" 

Stiles tried to get up but his stomach cramped in pain. He curled himself further letting out a moan. Derek ran towards the boy "Hey hey take it easy okay. I'm here now"

"How...did you know?" asked Stiles and Derek brushed off his sweaty bangs "I was waiting for you at the school. When you didn't show up, I sent Scott to talk to Chris. He told you were sick and was not going to come"

"You came to check.. on me?" Stiles coughed 

Derek nodded "I was worried about you. Where is your father?" 

"He doesn't know I'm sick. Left early morning but I'm fine. You should go back to school. You don't have to do this Dek" Stiles voice was barely a whisper but Derek heard every word. He placed his palm on Stiles's too warm forehead and cupped his flushed cheeks "You're right. I don't have to but...I want you"

"Derek..."

"Ssshh" Derek's finger was on Stiles's lips "You just concentrate on getting better and let me take care of you. Now first I want you to drink some water while I make soup for you and give you meds" 

Stiles smiled sloppily "Don't I've the best boyfriend in the world" Derek laughed pressing a small kiss on his forehead and handed him a glass of water. The day went by Derek taking care of Stiles who threw up almost every hour. Derek made sure he drank atleast half a glass of water to keep him hydrated and gave him meds at regular intervals. He sat next to Stiles changing cloths on his forehead that were dipped in cold water to bring down his fever. At the end of the day Stiles was finally feeling a little better. He sagged against Derek's shoulder pressing his nose into well-worn jumper and breathing in Derek's scent. Derek continued rubbing Stiles's back slowly working out the knots that had formed over the day and making the other aches that stomach flu brought slowly fade away

"Thank you Dek" Stiles interwined their fingers "You've no idea how much you mean to me" Derek squeezed his hand "You mean the world to me Stiles"

"I love you" Stiles mumbled into Derek's shoulder. The older boy pressed a kiss on Stiles's head "I love you too"

A door bell

Stiles pulled back looking confused "Who's at this hour?" 

"Your Dad?" 

Stiles shook his head checking the time "He's not going to be back for an hour more" Derek got up from the bed "Let me check" he was stopped by Stiles "I'll come with you" 

Together the boys walked to the front door. Stiles opened the door only to gasp in surprise "Ch..Chris?" Derek's eyes too widened knowing they were busted. Chris smiled "Hi Stiles. You were not feeling well this morning so I thought..." he instantly frowned when his eyes fell on Derek "What's he doing here?" 

Stiles shared a look with Derek and laughed nervously "Ah...Derek...umm...he...actually..." 

A new voice was heard "Stiles what's going on in here?" Stiles's eyes flickered towards the new voice and his heart dropped to his stomach "Dad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait on this chapter. I hope you all are still reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Heavy silence filled the air in Stilinski house. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Stiles as they thought he was only person who should probably have an explanation to the awkward situation. Stiles flickered his gaze from Derek to Chris and then finally on his Dad

Chris needed an explanation what was Derek doing in his house at this hour.

Sheriff needed an explanation why there were two boys in house with one carrying flowers and other looking as if he was caught eating cookies

Derek was thinking of an explanation he had to give both to Chris and Sheriff

Stiles? Well Stiles was panicking from inside. Though his fever was gone, he still felt cold shivers running down his spine "Wow!" he exclaimed smiling sheepishly "Great timing guys" 

Sheriff frowned "Stiles I swear if you doing any underage stuff then..." 

"Chris is my boyfriend!" Stiles blurted out pointing a (accusing) finger at Chris who grinned at Derek. Stiles swore he saw an angry vein pop on Derek's forehead while his father was clearly taken aback by the news "You've a boyfriend?" 

Stiles nodded vigorously "Yeah yeah De..Chris! He is my boyfriend" his father then turned to look at Derek "And he is?" 

This time it was Chris who replied throwing a glare at hos classmate "Derek. He is Stiles's ex boyfriend"

"You've an ex boyfriend?" asked a shocked looking Sheriff

"Ah...yeah?" 

"When did you even get first boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me about him?" Sheriff raised his voice

Stiles swallowed hard "I'm sorry Dad but....I wasn't ready... and...I also thought it would be better if you hear it from my new boyfriend" he gave a small nervous laugh. Sheriff glared at his son and then at Derek "If he's your ex then what is he doing here?" 

Stiles's mind went blank. He saw Chris's eager eyes were on him waiting for answer. He looked at Derek with pleading eyes and saw him giving a small nod "I came here to get my stuff" 

"Your stuff?" Chris narrowed his eyes

"Yes!" Stiles chimed in happily. He understood Derek's idea and started playing his role "Derek came to get his stuff"

"Why does he have his stuff here?" asked Sheriff and Stiles rolled his eyes "Coz that's what boyfriends do Dad. They share each others things. I have Derek's shirts, shorts, pants, underpan.."

Sheriff's eyes widened

Chris clenched his jaw 

"I think your Dad gets the point Stiles" Derek stopped Stiles before he rambled any more

"I can't believe this" Sheriff ran a hand on his face "Underpants.....for real?"

"I'm a little delirious at the moment due to fever" Stiles made an excuse. Sheriff crossed the distance and placed his hand on Stiles's forehead "You have a fever? Why didn't you call? Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine Dad" Stiles swatted his father's hand away, face flushed with embarrassment. He didn't want to be babied infront of his boyfriend and fake boyfriend. He looked at Derek "I'll return your clothes tomorrow and Chris thank you for coming. I think everyone should get back to their routine life" 

Chris nodded "I see you tomorrow. Bye" he gave the flowers and waved a bye. Though he did not leave until he saw Derek was stepping his foot out of the house. Derek glanced one last time at Stiles and walked out. Stiles sighed in relief and at the same time his legs gave out "I feel like my ass is on fire"

"Stiles!"

TWO DAYS LATER

"Is everything alright?" asked Scott

"Why did you call saying it was an emergency?" Lydia showed her text

"Is this about yesterday what happened with Chris?" Allison asked curiously

"What's with the urgent meeting?" Jackson placed his bag on the floor

Derek walked in the empty classroom and saw everyone had surrounded Stiles "What's going on? Stiles?" 

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded "I'm done guys" 

"What?" 

"I'm done playing fake boyfriend to Chris. This isn't working! He is never going to confess. You know what he did yesterday....I can't..." 

"Stiles.." 

"No Scott! I mean it. Everytime I try to bring Derek's topic, he just refuses to open his mouth. I can't do this anymore" Stiles rubbed his tired eyes "Dek you're my boyfriend and it kills me to stay away from you. You know what he did yesterday...he...." his eyes shone with tears and Derek quickly came closer and took a trembling Stiles in his arms "Sshh...breathe. You're okay" 

Everyone in the room shared a looks with each other. They knew their plan was not working and Chris was crossing his limits as the days passed. How could they forget what happened yesterday. After school Chris had cornered Stiles in parking area and who wanted to make out with him, almost forcing himself on him. Scott and Jackson rushed into the scene and made an excuse that they came back because they forgot their books in locker and took Stiles away by telling they had to complete a project. 

Derek wanted to rip Chris's head off and bury in the deepest ocean. When Scott brought back a terrified looking Stiles, he knew Chris had crossed the boundary. Stiles almost had a panic attack and it took fifteen minutes for Derek to calm him down. Stiles was right. Chris was a smart guy. He will never confess. He could not let Stiles suffer any more. Derek made up his mind. This had to end today "Let's go"

Stiles pulled back blinking his tears away "Where?" Derek interwined their hands "We're going to complain about Chris to Dean. If he denies, I'll make sure he'll never be able to walk on his two legs" he gave a pull at Stiles's hand and started walking out of the class

Scott and everyone else's eyes widened. They quickly blocked Derek's path "Wait!" 

Derek glared at the group "Get. Out. Of. My. Way" he pressed on each word "Don't stop me. Not today" Scott nodded "Derek...Stiles we know you guys are upset but it will do nothing good" 

"Then he will have to talk to my fist" Derek clenched his fingers. Jackson rolled his eyes "C'mon Derek. Think straight. Have you thought about the consequences what Chris will do when he finds out Stiles was faking" 

Stiles tensed. He did not think about that before. Derek felt Stiles's hand tightened around his "I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Stiles nodded giving a small smile

"After yesterday we all got together and thought of something that will end this once and for all" said Scott

"Scott..."

"Stiles one last chance. Listen to us please" 

"No!" said Derek firmly

"Derek this will work" 

"Move out of the way" 

Stiles pulled Derek back "Dek...I think we should listen to.." Derek shook his head "No ways. No more games" 

"I want it to end more than you Derek. But I also agree complaining about Chris will do nothing good so let's give them a final chance. If this doesn't work, I promise to do as you say" 

Derek stared at Stiles before giving a nod "What do you guys have in mind?" 

 

NEXT DAY

"YES! We got him! Finally!" Scott shared a Hi Fi with Jackson "With this recording Chris is gone for looooong time" he sing sang feeling happy

"Told you our plan will work this time" Jackson grinned

Derek mentally thanked God. Finally Stiles was free from that psycho Chris. They had got a solid proof of Chris confessing that he was behind lab explosion and his late night visits to Stiles's house "C'mon guys it's time to get my boyfriend back" 

Derek Scott and Jackson crept out of their hiding place and ran towards Chris's house. Derek knocked twice "Stiles! Open the door" 

No response

Derek banged again "Stiles?" 

Nothing

Derek frowned and looked at Scott who knocked at the door "Stiles it's us. Open the door" 

Silence

"Something is wrong" said Derek with fear creeping in his stomach. They banged few more times but got no response

"Break the door" Jackson pointed at the door 

Derek moved two steps back and thew himself on the wood. On third try the door flew open and the three rushed inside "Oh my God" whispered Scott looking shocked

Derek's heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the mike that was attached on Stiles was now on the floor as if it was ripped out and there were few drops of blood next to the device. His worry heightened when Stiles was no where to be seen "Stiles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you for reading this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

HALF AN HOUR BEFORE

Scott buttoned Stiles's shirt and inspected it carefully "The mike is perfectly hidden. Don't think Chris would be able to spot it" Stiles rolled his shoulders and wriggled his hands trying to ease the tension and nervousness. He was practically bouncing on his feet as he, Derek, Scott and Jackson stood outside Chris's house "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yes Stiles. Calm down a bit. Your tense posture will give away our plan" Scott scolded lightly and was pushed aside by Derek and Stiles smiled "Hi. I'm ready" 

Derek placed a soft kiss on Stiles's forehead "I'm right outside okay. I won't let anything happen to you" he saw Stiles nod in response "I know"

"I'll call you right after ten minutes. You'll have to handle rest of the part by yourself" Derek reminded for tenth time. He wanted to make sure Stiles knew what he was suppose to do

"Okay sounds easy" Stiles looked around "Where's Jackson? Wasn't he suppose to bring flowers and beers" 

"Right here!" Jackson came running towards them holding the said items "These are your flowers and beers. I just saw Chris's parents leave. You should go now" Stiles took a deep breath "Okay wish me luck" 

"All the best" 

XXX

With racing heart, Stiles knocked infront of Chris's house. Seconds later Chris opened the door and was surprised to see Stiles "Hi. What are you doing here?" Stiles thrusted the flowers in Chris's hands "These are for you!" he squeaked out loud 

XXX

Scott face palmed "What's he doing?" he whispered to Derek who's eyes were fixed on the front door. They were watching Stiles from their hiding place which was couple of feet away from Chris's house "He's nervous Scott"

"Who isn't!" Jackson rubbed his hands to get some tension off

XXX

"Thanks. Not that I'm complaining but why are you here again?" asked Chris taking the flowers. Stiles stammered "S...Surprise!" he gave a very awkward hug to Chris "I wanted to see you....my boyfriend" 

Chris stared for couple of seconds before grinning devilishly. He wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist "I must say that's an awesome surprise. My parents just went out and will be coming late. Why don't you come inside" 

Stiles nodded pulling back "Sure" he walked inside and heard Chris locking the door behind

XXX

Derek checked his watch "Ten minutes then I make the call" Scott nodded "Ten minutes" 

XXX

Stiles sat down on the couch "I brought beers" he showed the cans "Wanna watch a movie and drink along?" Chris joined him on the couch too close for Stiles's comfort. He placed his hand on Stiles's thigh and gave a small rub. Stiles bit his inner cheek trying hard not to flinch away from the touch. Chris moved his hand further up "Which movie do you want to watch? I got some really sexy movies or...we can always watch porn" he winked 

Stiles swallowed hard. He interwined their fingers so Chris's hand would be off his thigh "First movies then maybe later...p.. porn" 

Chris smiled and got up to set up the movie. He was already planning ways how to get Stiles to his bedroom where he would have his way with him. This was easier than he thought. Today he might actually get to deflower the gorgeous boy

Stiles's mind was counting each second. He couldn't wait for ten minutes to pass. The movie was played and Chris again sat next to Stiles, this time pulling him close to his body. Slowly seconds turned into ten minutes and finally Stiles's phone rang "Sorry I've to get that" he pulled back taking out his cell

"Hello?"

"Are you alright?" Derek asked clutching the phone tightly

"Yeah"

"Good. You can start now Stiles. We're recording you" 

Stiles took a deep breath "WHAT?" he yelled to catch Chris's attention "How dare you call me Derek!" 

Chris got up from the couch narrowing his eyes when he heard Derek's name

"No! I told you before we're not boyfriends anymore. Why do you still keep calling me?" Stiles raised his hands in frustration then rubbed his temple 

"Is that Derek?" asked Chris

"Keep going" Derek encouraged in the phone

Stiles nodded looking at Chris 

"What does he want?" Chris took a step towards Stiles who again shouted "I'm warning you Derek. Stay away from me.... You've my what!?" 

"Last line Stiles" said Derek

"Oh my God" Stiles's hand flew to his mouth "You woudn't! Hey...wait don't hang up on me! Derek!" he sat down back on the couch and acted as if he was in real shock

XXX

Derek pressed the red button "Now it's all up to Stiles" he looked at Jackson "Turn up the volume" 

XXX

Chris knelt down next sto Stiles "What happened? What was he saying?" Stiles made a long sad face "Derek said if I don't get back with him then he'll leak pictures of us in the internet" 

"What?" 

"Yeah that bastard" 

"But I thought...I mean have you two...had sex?" 

Stiles shook his head "Not sex but we...umm...we did try few things when we were topless" he curled his lips upwards "You're not mad right?"

Chris forced a smile. He hated the image of Derek and Stiles together but he was glad to know they didn't take things further "Ofcourse not. You two didn't do it so that's what is important" 

Stiles shook his head "Man I regret saving him the other day at the chemistry lab. It would have been so much better if he had gotten hurt" 

Silence

"I so badly want to kick his ass"

Silence

"If I could go back in time then I would love to dump his face in the solution"

"We can still do it" Chris finally broke his silence and Stiles's heart started pounding against his ribcage. This was it. Finally Chris was opening up to him "What do you mean?" Stiles asked blinking his eyes innocently

"I mean I can think of something that will clear Derek's name from your life"

"Really?" Stiles beamed "You can do that?"

Chris scoffed "You underestimate me Stiles"

"Chris it's not that easy to do"

"Is that so? Then you might wanna know that I was the one who changed Derek's question paper"

"What?" 

"Yes. I did it for you Stiles. I wanted to get rid of him so we could be together" 

"Chris..."

"You have no idea how much I love you. I have been watching you at the school, after school and at nights to make sure you sleep well" 

Stiles stared at Chris

"If Derek is threatening you then I can make a new plan and get rid of him forever. I can even kill him...." Chris eyes fell on a black wire inside Stiles's shirt

Stiles blinked when Chris suddenly stopped talking. Before he could ask Chris's hand went inside his shirt and harshly ripped out the mike. Stiles's eyes widened with fear. He was about to yell for help but Chris jumped on top of him. They landed on the floor with Chris pinning Stiles by his weight and clamped a hand over his mouth "What is this huh?" he hissed in anger "A microphone? Were you recording me?" 

Stiles fruitlessly struggled to get free as panic and fear gripped his limbs and muscles. Chris added more pressure on Stiles's mouth "Let's go for a ride Stiles" he picked up Stiles's head and banged hard on the floor below earning a definite crack. Stiles let out a loud groan when sharp pain shot through his skull. Another slam on the floor and Stiles lost consciousness. Chris ignored the blood stains below Stiles's head and quickly picked up limp form in his arms and walked out through the back door

 

 

 

"That was weird" said Derek "Why did the conversation stop so abruptly" he turned back "Can you hear anything?" 

Scott shook his head "No but we did it Derek! We got the confession!" Jackson nodded happily "Chris is so going down" 

Derek smiled in relief "Let's go get my boyfriend back" 

PRESENT

"I'll go check rest of the house" Jackson ran further inside followed Scott "Stiles!" he called out again and again but it was in vain

Derek was baffled at the situation. He just heard Stiles's voice not few minutes back and now...the blood. This only meant one thing. Chris somehow came to know that Stiles was recording their conversation so he kidnapped him. Scott panted when he walked towards Derek "He's not here" 

"Chris has Stiles" Derek fisted his hands feeling helpless and miserable "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let him go in...He's in trouble because of me. I promised Stiles that I'll protect him but...oh God...he must be so freaked out right now" 

"I'm so sorry Derek" Scott apologised and got a glare from Derek "If anything happens to my Stiles I'm going to rip your head off" 

"Guys! We should not waste time here. C'mon think of something" said Jackson and saw Derek pull out his cell "Whom are you calling?"

"Someone who is going to help us find Stiles" 

FAR AWAY

Scott woke up to a massive headache. The first thing he saw as his vision cleared was Chris's grinning face. Hazel green eyes widened in shock. His first instinct was to get away from Chris but soon realised he was securely tied to a chair with his hands behind his back. He looked around and saw he was in some kind of small room with only one window that was ceiling high and one main door to his freedom "Chris what..." he gulped down the heavy lump "What are you doing? Let me go!"

Chris pulled out a small knife from his pocket "What's the hurry Stiles. The party has just got started"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuuuge heartfelt THANKS to all my awesome readers who have read this story and left awseome comments and kudos. You guys are the BEST!! On with the next and last chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek stood uncomfortably under the hard stare of Sheriff. He had called Stiles's father and asked him to come immediately at Chris's house. After explaining what happened with Stiles, the father was beyond shock. Scott and Jackson too hung their heads down mentally praying someone would save them from Sheriff and Derek's anger

Sheriff looked down at the blood stains feeling another wave of worry run through his veins. He took a quick breath and called his team at Chris's house. He then glared at the boys "You three are nothing but fools! When you all knew how dangerous Chris was why the hell did you not talk to me about him before?"

"We thought...we could handle him" said Scott in apologetic tone

"Oh I see what a brilliant job you have done" Sheriff spat back in anger

Derek met Sheriff's eyes "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I promised to care of him but..." 

"You are not a cop Derek! It's my job to catch the bad guys" Sheriff then looked at Scott "I thought you were Stiles's best friend. How could you hide something as big as this. My son had a stalker and you didn't find it necessary to tell me?" 

"I'm really sorry" said Scott "We thought no one would believe us with no proof and all. Now we got Chris's confession but..." 

"But he found out and kidnapped my son" Sheriff finished the sentence rubbing his face "If anything happens to Stiles I'll never forgive you" 

Derek's heart clenched painfully in his chest. The thought of Stiles getting hurt was killing him inside. He should have never listened to Scott's stupid plan. He just hoped they would find Stiles soon before it was too late. 

OTHER SIDE

Stiles was panicking. He couldn't breathe on seeing the shiny sharp edge of the knife Chris was holding. His senior was total maniac, someone who wasn't afraid to shed blood. He was shaking with fear, small beads of sweat glistening on his face "Chris please.." 

Chris scoffed taking a step forward "I was expecting you to say that but when we were suppose to be writhing in pleasure under me" Stiles shuddered at the thought and Chris continued "You lied to me, always have. You never broke up with Derek" he smacked his forehead "How dumb I was to fall into your trap" 

"Yes you are Chris!" Stiles yelled even though he knew taunting his kidnapper was not a smart move right now "Why don't you leave me alone! I don't love you...I don't even like you. Let me go!" he tugged at the ropes but it was on vain. The more he tried to free himself, the more it hurt his wrists

Chris grabbed Stiles's chin pointing the tip of knife on his cheeks. Stiles gasped when the knife was pushed harder and felt blood trip down his face. Chris glared at his junior "You'll learn to love me" 

"Don't do this...what about your parents huh? What will they think...and...my Dad is a cop! You're going down mister! Like...a life sentence or maybe hanged till death" Stiles tried to knock some sense but to his surprise Chris smiled fondly at him "You'll never get away with this"

Chris roughly let go his jaw "Do I look as if I care. I always get what I want... willingly or forcefully"

Stiles felt fear like a constant hammer on his head. This was a nightmare. How in the world will he be able to get out of here. His heart skipped a beat when Chris placed his both hands on chair and leaned in to speak "I'm going to make you mine" 

CHRIS'S HOUSE

Sheriff's team had arrived and started their investigation. The first thing Sheriff did was to call Stiles. They heard a ring tone and Derek bend down to collect Stiles's cell under the couch "It must have slipped out of his hands" he passed the cell to Sheriff who huffed out a breath and called out one of his officer "Find out which car is owned by Chris and track him down as soon as possible" 

"He owns a Pagani Huayra. Plate no 34534" said Jackson "He brings it everyday to school" Sheriff nodded "What are you waiting for? Go find out where the car went and someone get hold of his parents!" he glared at his officers and then faced Jackson "I want you three to give your statements with every detail you know"

Derek nodded. Never in his life before did he feel this helpless. Who knows what Chris must be doing to Stiles right now. He should have never let this happen. He should have ran inside the house as soon as Stiles's voice was cut off

Fifteen minutes later Sheriff was given the address of the place where Chris's car was parked "This place isn't far" he looked at the three boys "Go back to your house. I'll call you when I get Stiles back" 

Derek immediately took a step forward "Can I come" Sheriff shook his head "That's not possible. Already Stiles is in danger, I don't want to risk more lives" 

"I promise I won't come in the way. Please Sir"

"I don't..." 

"I made a promise to Stiles that I'll protect him. If you'll not take me along then I'll follow you. Either ways I'm coming" 

Sheriff stared at Derek. He couldn't say no to the boy's desperate and pleading eyes "Fine. But stay away from the crime scene" Derek nodded "I promise" 

"If he's going then I'm going" Scott said firmly and Jackson nodded "Count me in" 

"What?"

"Our plan put Stiles in danger. You've to let us come"

Sheriff rubbed his face sighing in defeat "Let's go get Stiles" 

OTHER SIDE

Chris kicked at the leg of the chair tossing it to its side. Stiles screamed when his shoulder landed hard on the floor. He was yanked out of the chair by his collar and Chris knelt down next to him "Never thought our first time will be this way" 

Stiles thrashed to get away but Chris quickly climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. Stiles's breath got caught in his throat, tears leaked from his eyes as he felt Chris's cold hands caressing under his shirt "Stop...please" 

Chris laughed cockily and Stiles shuddered "I can't my love. I've waited for this moment for so long" he leaned in for a kiss and Stiles turned his head away "NO!" 

The front door banged open with a booming voice "Get away from my son!" Sheriff rushed inside and grabbed Chris's collar pulling him off Stiles. Chris was shocked and surprised to see four cops surround him with their guns trained on him "Christopher Hokins. You are under arrest for assault, stalking Stiles Stilinski and kidnapping him. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can or will be used against you in the court" Sheriff slapped the cuffs on Chris who glared at the three newcomers in the room "He is mine!" he yelled at Derek, Scott and Jackson

Derek took three large steps and without warning punched Chris on the nose "Don't you dare touch Stiles ever again" 

Sheriff stiffled a smile "Take him away" he said to his officer. When Chris was gone Sheriff knelt down next to Stiles "It's okay son. I got you now" he quickly untied his hands and hugged him tightly. Cold shivers were still running in Stiles's body. He tried to get his breathing under control but still felt his chest constricted and couldn't get enough air to breathe

It pained in Derek's heart that he wasn't able to hold Stiles. He wanted to grab the boy and take him far away from the stupid world. Atleast he was safe and free from Chris

Stiles closed his eyes and focused on his father's voice. It took ten minutes for Stiles to calm down and break away from his father's embrace "I'm fine" he got up from the floor and saw Derek standing with Scott and Jackson. He fixed his eyes on Derek "Dad can I talk to him"

"Stiles you're hurt. You need to get checked out" 

"Just five minutes" 

Sheriff looked at Derek and nodded "Okay. Five minutes" he walked out of the room

"Do you want us to go?" Jackson smiled sheepishly and received a glare from Stiles "No" 

Derek opened his mouth to apologize but Stiles walked towards him and punched him hard on the jaw. Scott and Jackson were shocked while Derek caught his now hurting jaw. Damn Stiles was strong. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes "You promised! You said you won't let anything happen to me. You lied! 

"Stil..." 

"Shut up! Do you have any idea what was going to happen if you hadn't shown up?!" Stiles yelled tears flowing like a broken dam "Chris was going to...he was going to rape me!" 

Derek's eyes shone with tears "I'm sorry Stiles" 

Stiles gave a push at Derek's chest "Sorry isn't enough! You promised Dek!" he hicupped, shaking on his feet. It was clear to Derek that Stiles was still freaked out about the whole situation. Who wouldn't be? Getting kidnapped and then forced was one nightmare no one ever wanted to experience. Derek tried to reach out "I'm sorry" 

"Go away! I don't want to see your face!" 

Stiles's words broke Derek's heart into millions pieces. He had no idea how to fix this. It was like Stiles had lost all the trust on him

Scott who was silent and shocked at Stiles's outburst finally spoke up "Stiles we know you're mad but you can't blame Derek"

Stiles glared at Derek with tearful eyes

"It was Derek who reacted quickly and called your Dad"

Stiles stared at Derek

"Not to forget all the threats he's been giving us all the way to here" said Jackson

Stiles's cries were lowered down to soft hiccups

"Derek stubbornly refused to go home and even raise his voice at your Dad. He wanted to make sure you were alright and safe" Scott spoke softly "He loves you Stiles. Don't punish him for something he's done nothing wrong" 

Stiles stopped crying

"Yeah it was Scott's idea. Punish him.." Jackson joked to lighten up the tense environment "Stiles..." 

Derek raised his hand to silence the two and crossed the two step distance between him and Stiles. He was glad atleast this time Stiles didn't push him away. Derek slowly cupped Stiles's face wiping the tears and placed a soft kiss on his forehead "I'm so sorry Sti. There's nothing in the world more important than you in the world for me. I know I let you down but don't push me away. I can't live without you Sti. I..."

"Say again" 

"What?"

"What you said before"

"I'm sorr..."

Stiles shook his head "My name. What did you call me?" 

Derek gave a small smile "Sti" 

Stiles finally smiled back and threw himself on Derek "Always call me that" Derek placed his chin on top of Stiles's head, tension leaving his body "I love you Sti" 

"I love you too Dek" 

Scott and Jackson shared a Hi Fi. They were happy for their friends. A thought popped in Scott's head "Hey I've an idea..."

"NO!" Stiles and Derek yelled together 

"Let me do the honours" Jackson dragged Scott out of the room. Stiles titled his head up and kissed Derek "Sorry for yelling at you. I was just so scar..."

Derek pressed a finger on his lips "I know Sti. You don't have to explain" Stiles hugged Derek burying himself in broad chest "I love you" 

"I love you too Sti" 

"No fake" said Stiles

"No pretend" said Derek

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
